Naughty Kyu
by joanbabykyu
Summary: Sakit. Bahkan saat dulu ia hampir meregang nyawa karena kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya koma rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Jantungnya terasa dicengkram dan diremas kasar oleh lengan tak kasat mata. Wonkyu. DLDR! Twoshoot! Last chapter!
1. prolog

"Hy-Hyung aku… aku.."

"Apa?" pekik Siwon. Emosinya sudah sampai di puncak ubun-ubun membuatnya tak lagi bisa bersabar.

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main selama 6 tahun ini meskipun marah Siwon tak pernah seemosi ini. Tangan kekarnya yang menggenggam sebuah ponsel terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih giginya bergemelutuk menahan kesal. "A-aku ti—" tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia takut. Amat sangat takut.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau semenjijikkan itu Cho Kyuhyun! Jadi itu yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada disampingmu?"

Sakit. Bahkan saat dulu ia hampir meregang nyawa karena kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya koma rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Jantungnya terasa dicengkram dan diremas kasar oleh lengan tak kasat mata. Ia tak dapat membendung lagi lelehan bening yang senantiasa merebak dari balik kelopak matanya, terjatuh terus dan terus tanpa ada yang mau menghentikannya.

"I-itu ti-tidak seperti yang kau pi-pikirkan Hy-hyung. A-aku sama sekali tidak pe—"

PRAKKK

Ponsel yang sedari tadi Siwon genggam kini terhempas begitu saja di atas lantai kamar Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun semakin bergetar bahkan kini ia merosot ke atas lantai tak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya hatinya telah hancur bersamaan dengan air mata yang semakin deras bercucuran.

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku pikirkan setelah melihat pesan penuh cintamu kepada laki-laki brengsek itu? Huh? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau sudah bosan denganku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Bahkan kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan semanis itu! Hyungie sayang? Hahaha." Siwon tertawa hambar. "Kurasa aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan hubungan ini denganmu Cho Kyuhyun! Maaf, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi!" melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan langkah pasti.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ja-jangan!" berlari sekuat tenaga agar dapat segera mencapai sang pujaan hati. Melingkarkan tangan lemasnya ke pinggang Siwon yang nyaris membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ja-jangan Hyung ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Singkirkan. Tangan. Kotormu. Itu. Dari. Tubuhku. Cho Kyuhyun!" desis Siwon penuh penekanan. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin lemas dan tak ada tenaga hanya untuk sekedar mempertahankan pelukannya.

BRAKKK

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang bergesekan keras itu tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh lagi. Memejamkan mata sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri berharap apa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Nafasnya tersenggal menahan sesak yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia mendengarnya, pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Tidak. Ia tak mau membuka matanya hanya sekedar untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memasuki kamarnya.

"Kyu—" meski suara itu mengalun lembut tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun mau membuka matanya. "Kyuhyunie— buka matamu!" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tak mau dan ia tak akan sanggup melihat dunia ini lagi jika kenyataannya Siwon telah pergi dari sampingnya.

FIN

Aaaa silahkan timpuk jo karna udah bikin yang kaya begini. Feel fluff jo tiba-tiba ilang -efek galau- dan jeng jeng jadilah ff tak jelas seperti ini. Ini terserah pada temen-temen aja kalo suka dan menurut temen-temen pantas untuk jo lanjutkan maka akan jo lanjutkan. Tapi kalo tidak maka ff nya akan berhenti disini. Dan jo akan merenung mencari sang fluffy ehehehe.

jo juga mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada teman-teman yang selalu memberikan setitik semangat kepada jo lewat review kalian di ff please.

Big Thanks for you **- ratnasparkyu - diyas - wonkyunjae - vira - ADS - narakim - shin min hyo - elissiwon - jimae407203 - siscaminstalove - kyuhyun zone - kayla wonkyu - evil kyu - lee minji elf - allyna kyuzumaki - jian - shinning fishy - anin arlunerz - mysuperwon407 - moongyuwon - shin jira - iloyalty1 - cho ai lyn - okta1004 -**

adakah yang belum disebut? jika ada silahkan isi kotak review nya *eeaaa modus* hihihi XP

okey see you on the next story *kecup basah*


	2. Chapter 1

Joanbabykyu present

Naughty Kyu

cast : Wonkyu and other

Disclaimer : hanya cerita tidak jelas ini saja yang milik saya.

Warning : Typo (es), Boys love, judul dan cerita gak nyambung. menimbulkan muntah-muntah dan pusing mendadak. tapi segaje-gajenya cerita saya tetap saja NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT ! DLDR!

.

.

.

"Hyungg—" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil berlari ke arah Siwon yang saat ini sedang berdiri di balkon apartement mereka. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kekar nan hangat itu dari belakang membenamkan wajahnya di punggung tegap sang kekasih mencium bau yang selalu dapat membuat dirinya nyaman, bahkan ia bisa langsung terlelap begitu saja saat berada dalam dekapan sang kekasih. "Hyungie—" Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon lagi saat dirasanya tak ada sautan dari sang kekasih.

"Ya sayang?" Siwon bertanya sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Mengusap surai madu itu dengan lembut merasakan setiap helaiannya yang terasa lembut saat bergesekkan dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan berpindah kehadapan Siwon menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Liburan kali ini aku ingin ke Jerman Hyung. Hyung mau kan? Kita sudah lama tidak berlibur bersama. Ne?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun. Bukan. Bukan karna ia tak mau. Kapan lagi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu liburan seminggu dengan sang kekasih tanpa ada gangguan pekerjaan dan lainnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa. Siwon menatap lelehan caramel yang sedang berbinar itu, membuatnya tak sanggup untuk mengutarakan penolakkannya. Ia menarik pinggang Kyuhyun agar semakin dekat dengannya melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. "Sayang, maaf. Tapi, Hyung tidak bisa. Baru saja Manager Hyung menelpon dan mengatakan kalau Hyung akan syuting selama 2 bulan di Hongkong."jelas Siwon berharap agar Kyuhyunnya mau mengerti.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kecewa? Tentu saja. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan akan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan sang kekasih. Namun kenyataannya Siwon memang tak pernah bisa sehari saja untuk berlibur. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap wajah Siwon yang saat ini menunjukkan raut penyesalan, melihat itu Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tak apa Hyung aku bisa liburan sendiri. Hyung bekerjalah yang baik!"

"Mwo? Andwee—"

"Aishh, kenapa? Hyung kan tidak bisa menemaniku?"

"Pokoknya. Tidak. Boleh." Siwon berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Hyung akan meminta Hyukjae untuk menemanimu."

"Aishh, aku tak mau Hyung! Kau taukan Hyukhyuk itu sangat cerewet! Aku tidak akan bisa menikmati liburanku."

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu untuk berlibur seorang diri Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon berteriak menunjukkan ketegasannya. "Pergi bersama Hyukjae atau tidak sama sekali?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, mana bisa ia menolak jika Siwon telah berkata seperti itu. "Maaf sayang, tapi Hyung tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian. Kau ingat saat kau liburan di Spanyol? Itu adalah saat yang paling mencemaskan selama hidupku. Membayangkan kau disana sendirian dan diganggu para perampok itu. Hyung tidak bisa membayangkan jika perampok itu mem—"

"Maaf Hyung. Aku akan pergi bersama Hyukhyuk, Hyung tidak usah cemas lagi." Kyuhyun segera mendekap Siwon. Ia tahu dan ia amat sangat merasakan kekhawatiran Siwon saat itu. Siwon yang cemas hampir menyusulnya ke Spanyol untunglah ia berhasil meyakinkan Siwon jika ia baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan saat ini Siwon memeluknya erat.

"Hyungg—"

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku mengantuk."

Siwon tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah ayo kita tidur." Membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar dan berbaring bersama di atas tempat tidur. Memeluknya erat agar sang Baby tidak merasakan kedinginan.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap, Baby?" Tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar membawa sekoper perlengkapan untuk liburan –tanpa Siwon- nya dan akan ditemani oleh duo Eunhae juga Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ringan. "Eum, aku pasti akan merindukanmu Hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun setengah merengek.

Siwon tertawa kemudian menarik Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya, menghirup wangi apel mint yang senantiasa selalu menguar dari setiap helaian rambut Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya sesekali. "Tumben sekali kau berbicara seperti itu." Tanya Siwon menggoda, sesungguhnya ia amat sangat senang saat mendengar kata-kata itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Aish, jadi Hyung tidak akan merindukanku begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Siwon dan melipat tangan di dada sambil mengerucutkan bibir pink menggodanya. Oh dan jangan lupakan pipi gempalnya yang kini mengembung menambah kadar keimutan yang semakin membuat Siwon gemas.

"Aigoo, tentu saja Hyung juga akan merindukanmu. Hm, bagaimana mungkin Hyung tidak akan merindukan kekasih Hyung yang manis dan menggemaskan ini?" mencubit pipi Kyuhyun menyalurkan kegemasannya (?).

"Ackk, sakit Hyungie—" Kyuhyun melepas paksa tangan Siwon dari pipinya mengusap-usap pipinya -yang pasti memerah- yang terasa sakit itu.

Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup kedua pipi yang dicubitnya tadi dengan lembut. Dilanjutkan dengan mengecup sang plumy dengan lembut dan penuh tuntutan membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau membalas ciuman tiba-tiba dari Siwon.

.

.

.

One week later

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook baru saja tiba di Dorm setelah liburan mereka di jerman. Kyuhyun segera merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dimana hanya ada Sungmin dan Kangin yang saat ini tengah menonton. "Eoh, kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Kangin yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh kyuhyun sementara Donghae, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook sudah masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kyu, mandilah dulu setelah itu istirahat!" seru Sungmin begitu matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang sedang tiduran di atas sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan muka tertekuk.

"Nanti saja Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sungmin menatap Kangin seolah bertanya –ada-apa-dengan-setan-kecil-itu yang hanya di jawab gelengan kepala oleh kangin. Sungmin pun mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Kangin membuat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Hyunggg—kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dari sebelum kau datang juga kami sudah disini. Kenapa sekarang tidak boleh? Pertanyaan Kangin membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin tertekuk diikuti dengan dengusan sebal keluar dari bibirnya.

Drrtt Drrtt Drrtt

Kyuhyun terlonjak senang begitu merasakan ponselnya bergetar tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya merengut begitu melihat nama sang pengirim pesan bukanlah seseorang yang dinantinya.

**From : In Hwang Hyung**

**Kyuhyunie kau sudah pulang dari liburan mu?**

**To : In Hwang Hyung**

**Ne, hyung ada apa?**

**From : In Hwang Hyung**

**Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas dari Kang Sonsangnim**

**Minggu depan harus sudah harus dikumpulkan!**

**To : in Hwang Hyung**

**Ne Hyung besok aku akan mulai mengerjakannya**

**Tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa.**

**From : In Hwang Hyung**

**Baguslah kalau begitu.**

**Selamat istirahat Kyuhyunie sayang kekekek**

**To : In Hwang Hyung**

**Aish, jangan mulai Hyung **

**Nanti kekasihku marah**

**From : In Hwang Hyung**

**Biar saja, biar nanti kau putus.**

**Lalu kau akan menjadi kekasih ku.**

**To : In Hwang Hyung**

**Hihihi tidak akan Hyung!**

**Bermimpi saja! :p**

**From : In Hwang Hyung**

**Aack—kau membuat ku patah hati Kyuhyunie :'(**

**To : In Hwang Hyung**

**Kkkk—selamat bermimpi Hyungie sayang :p**

Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali bergetar membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak dan kali ini benar-benar terpekik senang. "Siwon Hyungg—" jerit Kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara tawa khas sang kekasih di sebrang sana.

| Ya sayang, aigoo kau pasti sudah sangat merindukanku?|

"Aish, kemana saja? Kenapa baru menelponku?"

|Hyung baru saja selesai syuting sayang. Kau sudah sampai di Dorm?|

"Hm, ne."

| Bagaimana liburan mu? Kau tidak merepotkan Donghae, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook kan?|

"Tentu saja tidak Hyungg—" Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kamarnya merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur menikmati obrolan hangatnya bersama sang kekasih semalaman. ah, indahnya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun di pagi harinya. Perasaannya begitu hangat mengingat hari ini Siwon akan pulang untuk menemuinya. Kyuhyun mulai membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas ranjang menguap lebar sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu begitu matanya menangkap sosok yang dirindukannya tengah duduk di dekat meja tempat menyimpan alat-alat elektroniknya. "Sepertinya aku terlalu merindukan Siwon Hyung sampai-sampai aku melihatnya ada disini. Siwon Hyung bilangkan akan sampai disini nanti siang." Gumam Kyuhyun

"Sudah bangun Kyuhyunie sayang?" Begitu suara Siwon mengalun di telinganya Kyuhyun sadar bahwa yang kini berada di hadapannya adalah benar sang kekasih. Ia melonjak senang namun begitu ia akan memeluk sang kekasih, ia merasa ada yang ganjal karena tak biasanya Siwon berdiam diri menunggunya bangun. Obsidian yang biasanya menatap lembut itu kini berubah menjadi tajam dan jantungnya hampir terlepas saat sadar tangan kekar itu tengah memainkan ponsel hitamnya. Ia ingat ia kemarin malam bercanda ria dengan salah satu temannya di Kampus, saling memanggil sayang satu sama lain tanpa ada rasa dan niat apapun. Itu murni hanya sebuah candaan dan lagi pria itupun tahu Kyuhyun telah memiliki kekasih hanya saja ia tidak tahu jika kekasih itu salah satu Hyung di grup Kyuhyun sendiri –hanya keluarga dan managemennya yang tahu hubungannya dengan Siwon-. Kyuhyun tak sempat menghapus pesan itu karna ia terlalu senang mendapat telpon dari Siwon.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan Kyuhyunie sayang?" tanya Siwon setengah mencibir.

"Hy-Hyung aku… aku.."

"Apa?" pekik Siwon. Emosinya sudah sampai di puncak ubun-ubun membuatnya tak lagi bisa bersabar.

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main selama 6 tahun ini meskipun marah Siwon tak pernah seemosi ini. Tangan kekarnya yang menggenggam sebuah ponsel terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih giginya bergemelutuk menahan kesal. "A-aku ti—" tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia takut. Amat sangat takut.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau semenjijikkan itu Cho Kyuhyun! Jadi itu yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada disampingmu?"

Sakit. Bahkan saat dulu ia hampir meregang nyawa karena kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya koma rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Jantungnya terasa dicengkram dan diremas kasar oleh lengan tak kasat mata. Ia tak dapat membendung lagi lelehan bening yang senantiasa merebak dari balik kelopak matanya terjatuh terus dan terus tanpa ada yang mau menghentikannya.

"I-itu ti-tidak seperti yang kau pi-pikirkan Hy-hyung. A-aku sama sekali tidak pe—"

PRAKKK

Ponsel yang sedari tadi Siwon genggam kini terhempas begitu saja di atas lantai kamar Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh Kyuhyun semakin bergetar bahkan kini ia merosot ke atas lantai tak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya hatinya telah hancur bersamaan dengan air mata yang semakin deras bercucuran.

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku pikirkan setelah melihat pesan penuh cintamu kepada laki-laki brengsek itu? Huh? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau sudah bosan denganku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Bahkan kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan semanis itu! Hyungie sayang? Hahaha." Siwon tertawa hambar. "Kurasa aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan hubungan ini denganmu Cho Kyuhyun! Maaf, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi!" melangkah meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dengan pasti.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ja-jangan!" berlari sekuat tenaga agar dapat segera mencapai sang pujaan hati. Melingkarkan tangan lemasnya ke pinggang Siwon yang nyaris membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ja-jangan Hyung ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Singkirkan. Tangan. Kotormu. Itu. Dari. Tubuhku. Cho Kyuhyun!" desis Siwon penuh penekanan. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin lemas dan tak ada tenaga hanya untuk sekedar mempertahankan pelukannya.

BRAKKK

Bersamaan dengan pintu yang bergesekan keras itu tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh lagi. Memejamkan mata sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri berharap apa yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Nafasnya tersenggal menahan sesak yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia mendengarnya, pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Tidak. Ia tak mau membuka matanya hanya sekedar untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memasuki kamarnya.

"Kyu—" meski suara itu mengalun lembut tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun mau membuka matanya. "Kyuhyunie— buka matamu!" Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tak mau dan ia tak akan sanggup melihat dunia ini lagi jika kenyataannya Siwon telah pergi dari sampingnya.

Sosok itu tak mampu lagi membujuk, akhirnya ia hanya dapat memeluk sang adik kecil. Mencoba memberi tahu sang adik bahwa ia tak sendiri. Sepuluh menit berlalu Sungmin –sosok itu- merasakan deru nafas teratur. Ia segera membopong tubuh Kyuhyun dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Wajah yang biasanya menampakkan keceriaan kepolosan itu kini memerah, matanya sembab dan pipinya basah oleh air mata. Sungmin hanya mampu menghela nafas dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Langkahnya terhenti saat kakinya merasa menendang sesuatu. Ia berjongkok dan melihat ponsel Kyuhyun yang kini batre dan ponselnya berserakan. Mengambilnya dan memasangkannya kembali,

Sesungguhnya Sungmin sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakkan dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun yang ia tahu betul itu adalah suara Siwon, ia tak berani hanya untuk sekedar melerainya. Bahkan saat itu ia sudah mendapati Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook di depan kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas. Namun, yang tidak ia mengerti adalah kemarin malam Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih baik-baik saja. Lalu apa yang membuat Siwon semarah itu sampai memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

"Siwon Hyungg hks. Siwon Hyung. Jangan! Hks."

Sungmin menaruh ponsel Kyuhyun ke atas nakas dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyu—bangun!" menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. "Sungmin Hyung—"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne Kyuhyunie, kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita sarapan!" ajaknya selembut mungkin. Ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi.

"A-aku tidak lapar Hyung." mata itu tak ada lagi cahaya membuat Sungmin miris melihatnya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan Kyu."

"Aku akan makan nanti. Dan bisakah Hyung katakan pada manager Hyung dan Hyungdeul yang lain aku tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini."

"Baiklah, nanti akan Hyung sampaikan."

TBC

Bagaimana? jelek kah? konfliknya terlalu memaksa? terlalu biasa? membosankan?

Jo tau ini masih jauh dari sempurna maka dari itu Jo membutuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun dari teman-teman semua.

Jo juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada teman-teman yang telah memberikan setitik semangat kepada Jo dengan review kalian di chapter sebelumnya.

Big Thanks for you **- lianpangestu - shin min young - guest - wonkyupet - kayla wonkyu - ratnasparkyu - jihyun - iloyalty1 - vira - rim - raemii off - dee - mysuperwon407 - narakim - rikha-chan - ADS - - 2143 -**

see you on the last chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 2

joanbabykyu present

cast : Wonkyu and other

Disclaimer : hanya cerita tidak jelas ini saja yang milik saya.

warning : Typo (es), Boys love, judul dan cerita tidak nyambung. menimbulkan muntah-muntah dan pusing mendadak. tapi segaje-gajenya cerita milik saya tetap saja NO COPAS NO PLAGIAT! DLDR!

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai memakai selimut berlapis-lapis berharap agar sang dingin tak lagi mencengkram tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup tapi tubuh hati dan pikirannya tak bisa ikut menutup. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya membuka lemarinya dan mengacak-acak isi lemari tersebut berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang. Pergerakkan Kyuhyun terhenti begitu ia menemukan sebuah kaus oblong berwarna merah milik Siwon. Ia segera meraih dan menciumi baunya yang seketika membuat perasaan Kyuhyun tenang. Dengan cepat ia memakai kaus itu dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang setelah menyingkirkan semua selimut yang dipakainya tadi. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri membayangkan bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan milik Siwon meresapi kehangatan yang ia damba yang bahkan tak bisa ia peroleh dari beberapa helai selimut. Kyuhyun tersenyum meski matanya melembab pertanda akan ada air mata yang meluncur. "Siwon Hyung—" Kyuhyun berucap sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata menuju alam bawah sadarnya dengan ditemani oleh setetes ai mata.

. . .

Siwon terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Meski malam telah larut ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Hatinya terasa kosong dan pikirannya kalut. Ia tahu ia telah sangat berlebihan kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, pria manis yang telah mengubah orientasi seksualnya. Ia bukan seorang gay, tapi ia hanya mencintai Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi. Saat dimana ia menemukan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun tengah dekat dengan pria lain. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa saja yang telah Kyuhyun dan pria itu lakukan hingga mereka bisa seakrab itu. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sangat sulit untuk melakukan penyesuaian dengan lingkungan baru maka dari itu ia tak dapat menahan kecemburuannya dan imbasnya ia telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang amat sangat ia cintai itu. Dan satu hal yang membuat Siwon semakin murka adalah kata –sayang- yang mereka gunakan dalam pesan mereka. Oh, seumur-umur mereka menjalin tali kasih Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Dan Siwon tidak bisa menerima kata itu Kyuhyun tunjukkan kepada orang lain.

Siwon meraih ponsel putihnya dan yang terpampang sebagai wallpaper adalah foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu sebelum dirinya berangkat ke Hongkong dan Kyuhyun pergi liburan. Perasaan rindu itu langsung mendera hatinya. Apa yang tengah Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang? Tidurkah? Atau sama sepeti dirinya terkurung dalam sebuah kekalutan dan kerinduan?

.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun di pagi hari. Ia melangkah menuju dapur untuk mencari minum kebiasaannya setiap setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya. Namun, langkahnya melambat seiring dengnan suara gaduh yang ia yakini berasal dari dapur. Bulu kuduknya terasa merinding, jangan-jangan ada perampok yang memasuki Dorm mereka. Pikir pendek Ryeowook. Ia bergegas masuk kembali ke kamarnya membawa sebuah payung berwarna biru untuk ia gunakan sebagai senjata melawan perampok. "Apa aku harus membangunkan Hyungdeul yang lain? Ah, tidak tidak Hyungdeul pasti masih ingin istirahat. Baiklah kau adalah pemberani Kim Ryeowook kau pasti bisa menaklukkan perampok itu dengan payung ini." Ryowook bergumam sambil sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan atau mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setelah ia mendapatkan keputusannya, ia bergegas kembali ke dapur sambil mengendap-endap, berjaga-jaga mencari celah agar ia bisa masuk ke dapur tanpa ketahuan oleh si perampok. Namun, langkahnya seketika terhenti saat ia melihat siluet si perampok yang kini tengah memotong sayuran. Dari tinggi tubuhnya ryeowook merasa familiar dengan perampok itu. "Ya!" Ryeowook akhirnya berteriak setelah sadar bahwa yang kini ada dihadapannya bukanlah perampok seperti yang ia pikirkan. Sosok itu terperenjat kaget hingga menjatuhkan pisau yang kini tengah dipegangnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ryeowook keheranan.

"Eo, Wookie Hyung." Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan mata sembabnya kaget tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah ini aku. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi, hatinya terasa ngilu saat melihat wajah pucat dan mata sembab milik sang magnae.

"Aku sedang masak untuk sarapan kita Ryeowook Hyung. Ja, Hyung duduk saja sebentar lagi masakannya akan selesai." Kyuhyun menuntun Ryeowook untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook masih dalam masa transisinya telinganya terasa asing saat mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya Hyung. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengawasi semua gerakan Kyuhyun. Memotong sayuran dengan tidak beraturan –ada yang besar ada yang kecil- memecahkan beberapa butir telur lalu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mangkuk dan diaduknya hingga terkadang, isi telurnya terbuang hingga berceceran di atas pantry. Kemudian ia mengambil sebungkus tepung dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk berisi telur yang telah ia kocok tadi menambahkan beberapa bumbu yang Ryeowook tahu bahwa itu tidak sesuai dengan takaran seharusnya.

"Eh ehem, Kyu biar aku saja yang meneruskan ini a-aku tidak yakin—" Ryeowook kembali bersuara saat ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Tidak usah Hyung, biar aku saja. Aku ingin memberikan makanan special untuk Hyungdeul yang lain."

Ryeowook jadi sangsi, memberikan makanan special untuk Hyungdeul? Jika berakhir dengan muntah-muntah….. sepertinya itu yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan makanan special. "Ah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Kyu! Biar aku saja, lagipula kau tidak terbiasa memasak di dapur. Bagaimana kalau nanti masakanmu tidak sesuai dengan selera Hyungdeul?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, kepalanya menunduk. "Ja-jadi maksudmu, masakanku akan tidak enak? Dan Hyungdeul tidak akan menyukainya?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih matanya berkaca-kaca membuat Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan begitu Kyu, maksudku Hyungdeul pasti akan senang mendapatkan makanan special darimu. Ah iya begitu."

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook melihatnya mata itu tak lagi berbinar meski Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap seceria mungkin.

"Hm, ya. Tapi, bolehkah aku membantumu?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Boleh saja. Ehehehe."

. . .

"Bagaimana Hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah cemas memperhatikan raut wajah Hyungdeulnya yang kini tengah menikmati hasil karyanya –yang dibantu oleh Ryeowook-.

""Eum, lumayan." Kangin menjawab apa adanya. Rasanya memang tidak terlalu buruk mungkin karna ada campur tangan Ryeowook disana. Mata Kyuhyun langsung melebar begitu mendengar penuturan Kangin. "Benarkah Hyung?" ia menatap wajah Hyung-hyungnya yang lain dan senyumnya lansung terukir begitu melihat semua Hyungnya menganggukkan kepala. Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dan membawa piring-piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring dan segera mencucinya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Ryeowook menatap Hyungdeulnya berharap ada yang mau menghentikan aksi gila Kyuhyun. Mereka tahu, Kyuhyun hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang mencari kesibukan agar ia dapat melupakan rasa sakitnya. Mereka memang tidak tahu apa permasalahannya sampai Siwon memutuskan untuk megakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang kini mereka takutkan hanyalah keadaan Kyuhyun. Kondisi fisiknya yang lebih lemah dari kondisi fisik pria pada umumnya menyebabkannya mudah terserang penyakit jika ada yang membebaninya sekecil apapun masalah itu.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, memejamkan matanya sejenak agar rasa sakit itu menghilang dari kepalanya. Dari semenjak ia bangun tadi pagi kepalanya memang terasa sakit mungkin karna ia menangis seharian kemarin. Mengingat hari kemarin mata Kyuhyun kembali memanas perasaan rindu itu bergumul dihatinya meronta menginginkan sang penawar hadir di sampingnya. Ada banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sang kekasih hati. Bahwa semua yang tertulis di dalam ponselnya hanyalah candaan semata. Ia juga tahu bahwa ia amat sangat keterlaluan dengan menyelipkan kata sayang didalam pesannya pada In Hwang sementara ia sendiri tidak pernah memanggil Siwon dengan kata itu. Padahal Siwon sudah banyak berharap agar Kyuhyun mau memanggilnya sayang namun Kyuhyun bersikeras menolaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia selalu merasa geli jika ia harus memanggil Siwon dengan kata itu. Tapi, itu semua bukan berarti ia tak mencintai Siwon kan? Siapa yang tahu tentang hati seorang manusia. Seluruh hati Kyuhyun telah terisi penuh oleh satu nama dan ia tak mungkin dapat menggantikan nama itu dengan nama lain. Setiap Kyuhyun menyebut –Siwon Hyung- ia merasa bahwa Siwon adalah miliknya, nama Siwon terlalu indah untuk ia rubah dengan nama panggilan lain sekalipun itu adalah panggilan sayang.

.

.

.

Hal yang paling ingin Kyuhyun hindari saat ini adalah malam hari. Karna saat malam tiba, kerinduannya pada Siwon semakin mencengkram hatinya dan ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menahan rasa rindunya. Kaus merah milik Siwon sudah melekat di tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menciumi bau Siwon yang menguar dari kaus itu. Tangannya meraih ponselnya berharap ada nama Siwon yang masuk ke dalam inboxnya ataupun dalam daftar panggilan tak terjawab. Namun harapan tinggalah harapan tak ada yang berubah dengan ponselnya semenjak kemarin. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lelah sebelum akhirnya menutup mata.

Drtt drtt

Tanpa membuka matanya Kyuhyun meraih ponsel yang baru saja ia simpan dengan malas-malasan ia menjawab "yeoboseo."

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Detik itu juga hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Suara itu, suara yang amat sangat ia rindukan perlahan air mata Kyuhyun menetes. "Si-Siwon Hyung." Suara Kyuhyun berubah parau. Dan setelah itu semuanya hening. Tak ada pembicaraan antara mereka hanya terdengar suara isakkan tertahan Kyuhyun dan suara helaan nafas Siwon.

10 menit berlalu masih belum ada yang berubah. Kyuhyun dengan isakkannya dan Siwon dengan helaan nafasanya. Hingga akhirnya Siwon mulai berbicara "Selamat tidur, Kyuhyun-ah." Dan panggilan pun berakhir. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, ponselnya masih melekat di telinganya dan kini isakkan itu berubah menjadi tangisan.

. . .

2 AM

Siwon melangkah menyusuri lorong Dorm tempat teman sekaligus keluarga seperjuangnnya tinggal. Begitu ia menutup panggilannya pada Kyuhyun ia bergegas mencari sang manager. Memaksanya untuk membelikan tiket pulang ke Korea untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Ia sadar bagaimanapun ia marah. Tak seharusnya ia mengatakan perpisahan pada Kyuhyun apalagi ia belum mendengarkan penjelasan apapun dari Kyuhyun. Bayangan saat Kyuhyun memintanya untuk jangan pergi berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia amat sangat tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa tidur tanpa pelukannya. Selama seminggu kemarin saat mereka berjauhan Siwon selalu menemani Kyuhyun lewat ponselnya hingga pria itu tertidur. Dan kini perasaan takut menyelinap dihatinya. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun sakit karna kurang tidur?

Setelah memasukkan kode keamanan dan menutup pintu Dorm, Siwon berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu kamar Kyuhyun –dulu, karna sudah 4 tahun ini Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya di apartementnya-. Siwon kembali menghela nafasnya sebelum membuka pintu itu. Begitu pintu terbuka, ia melihat sosok yang amat sangat ia cintai itu tengah memejamkan matanya. Begitu ia sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun, dahinya mengernyit. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak pucat dan dahinya dibasahi oleh keringat dingin. Dengan tangan bergetar Siwon menyentuh dahi itu, dan betapa shocknya ia saat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. "Kyu.. Baby— bangunlah! Kyuhyun-ah!" Siwon mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun tapi tak ada sedikitpun respon dari sang pemilik tubuh. "Astaga, kenapa bisa sampai pingsan seperti ini?" Siwon mengeleuarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"Hyu-Hyung bisakah ke Dorm sekarang? Kyu-kyuhyun demam tinggi dan… dan dia pingsan."

.

.

.

Kepalanya terasa pusing dan tangan kirinya juga terasa sakit. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri dimana tangannya terasa sakit dan ia langsung terheran saat sadar kalau tangan kirinya tertancap infusan. Dan ia kaget saat merasa ada yang sedang memeluknya. Air mata kembali jatuh di pipinya, bermimpikah ia saat ini Siwon tengah memeluknya? Tangan kanannya terjulur meraba wajah tampan Siwon membuat Siwon terbangun. Obsidian dan lelehan caramel itu bertemu memuaskan diri masing-masing kepada hasrat kerinduan mereka selama satu minggu ini. "Baby—" saat kata itu meluncur dari bibir Siwon sebuah kelegaan hinggap di hati Kyuhyun air matanya semakin deras bercucuran. "Si-Siwon Hyung—" dan Kyuhyun segera menghambur memeluk Siwon denngan erat. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Hyung. Aku mohon! Maafkan aku hks."

"Sayaang— "

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak akan mengatakan sayang pada siapapun selain dirimu Hyung. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hks!"

"Sshh, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Kyu?"

"Ja-jadi kau tidak marah Hyung?"

"Tsk, tentu saja aku marah. kenapa kau tidak menjaga kesehatanmu selama di Jerman huh?"

Eh? Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Siwon heran. "A-apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"kau tahu, kau membuat Hyung khawatir karna tiba-tiba sambungan telpon kita terputus. Hyung langsung menelpon Sungmin Hyung untuk memeriksa keadaanmu, dan Sungmin Hyung bilang kalau kau pingsan. Hyung segera datang kemari karna khawatir. Dan kau tahu apa yang dokter katakan? kau kekurangan cairan hingga pingsan seperti itu. Dan lagi kau menangis di dalam tidurmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Ja-jadi kau tidak marah karna aku- Astaga! jadi itu semua hanya mimpi?' pekik Kyuhyun begitu ia menyadari bahwa serentetan kejadian yang ia alami itu hanyalah mimpi dan oh kenapa mimpi itu tersa sangat nyata?

Siwon mengernyit heran. "Memangnya kau bermimpi apa?"

"A-aku bermimpi kalau kau meninggalkanku Hyung."

"Aigoo, mimpi macam apa itu? aku meninggalkanmu? Tidak akan pernah, sayang." Siwon memeluk dan mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

drtt drtt

Siwon mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia membuka pesannya dan dahinya berkerut begitu membaca isi pesan tersebut. "Siapa In Hwang Hyung?" Siwon mendesis.

Oh tidak!

.

.

.

**From : In Hwang Hyung**

**Selamat pagi Kyuhyunie sayang :D**

Fin

selalu berakhir dengan kegajean. hoho maafkan Jo jika ff ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan teman-teman semua. bentar lagi mau ujian PPL dan Jo tidak akan bisa fokus jika belum menyelesaikan ff ini dan akhirnya selalu dan selalu penuh dengan pemaksaan cerita dan alasan.

Jo juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada teman-teman semua yang telah memberikan setitik semangat kepada Jo lewat Review kalian di chapter sebelumnya.

Big Thanks for you **- shin min young - sunbi - vira - ratnasparkyu- lianpangestu - evil kyu - narakim - guest - kimfida61 - 2143 - fanfic . wonkyu . 9 - miszshanty05 - elissiwon - wonkyusmile - dee - kayla wonkyu - wonkyupet - mysuperwon407 - babychoi1 - okta1004 - muet . kyunnie - cho ai lyn - chairun - rikha-chan -**

see you on the next story ^^


End file.
